


Cuddles Were Invented In Russia

by LapisAlba



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female Pavel Chekov, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, fem!Chekov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisAlba/pseuds/LapisAlba
Summary: Pure platonic fem!Chekov and Sulu fluff and cuddles.Featuring fem!Chekov because I saw fanart and it was cute!
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cuddles Were Invented In Russia

Like all beds aboard the Enterprise, Sulu’s bunk was narrow but comfortable. Covered with fleet issued soft white sheets it was a small luxury in a somewhat cold and overly formal ship. Sulu and Chekov lay in companionable silence, Chekov with her head on his chest lulled by his steady heartbeat. Slowly, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm warding away the chill from their stationary positions.

“Hikaru,” his name was whispered into the room, as if Chekov were afraid that the very vibrations in the word would disturb something precious. He hummed in response still rubbing her arm comfortingly.

There was a long pause and eventually she asked, “Do you think this is strange?” He could feel her tense in anticipation of his answer and it made him frown. He lifted his head slightly in an effort to see more than just her golden curls.

“Why would you say that?” he asked matching his tone to her low murmur. She was still tense and he gave her a light squeeze to encourage an answer from her. Chekov turned and set big green eyes on him, they were watery and in that moment his heart broke at her profound sadness. 

He sat up properly then and drew her into a cuddle, arm wrapped tightly around her, chin resting atop her head. They stayed in that position, drawing comfort from the presence of the other for a while before Sulu repeated his question.

Chekov shifted slightly and Sulu released her. She turned and sat facing him on the narrow bed.

“It is just that I have heard some of the other ensigns talking and it made me think that it was strange. That we are just friends, they think that we are more than that. The other ensigns, I mean,” she explained stuttering over her words. She looked down and bit her lip, her face flooded with anxiety that Hikaru hated to see there.

He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, “Listen,” he started. “You are my friend, my best friend and I would do anything for you, even oust Kirk if I have to. It’s not weird to spend time with your friends, and maybe cuddling is more of a feminine thing but honestly who can’t say they don’t enjoy a good cuddle? Apart from Mr Spock, of course, but I'm sure he has an argument as to why its logical for humans to do it. And you, you especially should enjoy cuddles because I heard they were invented in Russia,” he was rambling and he knew it but it had caused a small smile to creep onto her face and for him that was all that mattered. “Don’t listen to the other ensigns, they’re not worth the worry. They clearly have never had a real, true friend if they think cuddling is an exclusive activity,” Her smile grows and it makes him smile in return, encouragement complete, he lies back down and she joins him.

“Besides,” he starts again teasingly, “if anything I should be jealous because if what I’ve heard is correct then Lieutenant Richards is now your new favourite person,” he added a pout to his tone to relay his joking feelings at his replacement.

She let out a huff, “What would you know about that?” her accent made her sound more indignant. “Dean is a gentleman unlike some people who seem to want me to kiss and tell.”

Sulu raised an eyebrow cheekily, “Oh, so there was kissing was there? Do I need to get my katana out?” he teased.

She smacked him on the chest, “Don’t be a pig or I shall leave and you shall have to find someone else to cuddle with.” She went to sit up and he hugged her tightly stopping her movements.

“No don’t leave, Scotty isn’t nearly as good at cuddles as you are. Don’t leave me to his brash Scottish ways, I beg you,” he implored dramatically and she laughed loudly in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, all spelling and grammar errors are mine.  
> Live Long and Prosper folks.


End file.
